


The Convention

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, Conventions, Cosplay, F/M, Thor is So Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go to Comic-Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention

“Okay, so this is Comic Con.” Clint explained outside. “In there, you are going to see people dressed like you. Men and women. These are our biggest fans. So no turning them into cats, Loki.”

“It was one time.” Loki scoffed.

“Or crushing their skulls with your thighs, Nat.” She rolled her eyes. “Or anything that will make us look like bigger idiots then we are. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Good, let’s go in.” They made their way into the hall.

“How does Clint know so much about conventions like this?” Steve asked Bruce.

“Because he’s a major geek.” Bruce said casually. Steve thought about it.

“Oh, okay.” Steve said, adjusting his shield on his arm and following them in. Clint had insisted they all go in their costumes so they didn’t stand out.

****

They were supposed to stay together, but Tony found a beautiful, fully functional Iron Man costume and went his own way, taking Bruce with him. Nat saw a panel for Firefly and immediately took Steve and Clint with her, leaving Loki and Thor alone. That’s when Thor spotted someone across the hall and left Loki to go over there.

“I am Thor Odinson of Asgard!” He announced as he walked up to you. You turned, golden horns on your head. You were cosplaying as Lady Loki and this Thor cosplayer was so adorable. You smiled at him and turned on your seductive Loki charm, even though you were nothing like this in real life.

“I am Loki of Asgard.” You said. Thor looked at you.

“Brother, you have grown curvy.” He said. You raised an eyebrow in confusion. This guy really took his character to heart. Oh well, you were dressed up as a former villain who tried to destroy New York. Might as well have some fun with it.

“Yes I have.” You said, running your hand on his arm. Damn, those were real muscles, not just padded sleeves. “Does it please you?” Thor became flustered then, not sure what to say. It was really adorable. He quickly ran off though, leaving you there by yourself. You shrugged and headed towards the Star Trek area.

****

Loki found Thor sitting at a table, head in hands. He had spent the whole time searching the hall for the big oaf and there he was, looking like someone kicked is puppy. Loki set down across from him.

“Where have you been idiot?” He asked. Thor looked up at him with sad eyes. “What is it?”

“I met the most wonderful maiden but she was just you in disguise.” He groaned. Loki looked confused. You walked by then. “Loki, quit making illusions. I know you’re trying to torture me.” Loki looked at you then back at Thor.

“Okay, first off, I would not be caught dead with in that dress with those shoes.” Loki said. “Second, I have better things to do with my time then to waste magic turning into a woman and flirting with you, even though I think that would be a great April Fools prank for Stark. Right in front of Ms. Potts.” Thor was staring at him, waiting for the point of this. “And third, she’s in costume and I think she liked you brother.”

“So…it wasn’t you?” Thor asked. Loki shook his head. Thor was quickly out of his seat before Loki could say Odin’s beard. Thor found you and hugged you.

“Hey, I’m Thor.” He said. You giggled.

“I would say I’m Loki again, but that seemed to scare you away.” You offered him your hand. “I’m (y/n).”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you (y/n).” Thor said, kissing your hand. You couldn’t help but smile at him.

It seemed like you blinked and three months later, the god of thunder was your boyfriend and his brother was pulling pranks at the tower. In front of Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Please review!!!


End file.
